A Youthful Daydream Away
by scarecrowscreams
Summary: It's about two guys falling in love. If you got a problem don't read. GaaLee. Yaoi. Lemon -.- Story belongs to JoyceeLunaa.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: THIS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. IT BELONGS TO JoyceeLunaa**

**Her story, all I did was fix it up. She gave me permission, so no need to get your panties in a knot :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter<span>1:Finally, you've come back!

"9997… 9998… 9999….10000," Lee counted softly while doing push-ups on his thumbs.

After that, he let himself fall down on the grass and stayed there for a little longer.

The Beautiful Beast of Konoha had been training since he had woken up, he didn't even had breakfast yet.

But Lee didn't feel the need to stand up and go home, it was nice weather and he was comfy lying in the cool training field thinking of…

NO! He wasn't thinking of some red-haired guy, who became the Kazekage and… hmmm…

Lee shook his hand to get Gaara out of his head.

Yeah, there were some troubles when they had first met, with crushing his left arm and leg in the chunin exams, but that was years ago.

And he didn't blame him for anything, it actually got him to train even more!

Slowly, Lee was falling to sleep, while he thought of a memory he loved so much…

_~~Flashback~~_:

It was a year after Naruto left, when the new Kazekage came to Konoha and Lee, with his youthful spirit, stood at the gate waiting for Gaara-kun, Temari-san, Kankuro-kun and their escorts to arrive.

He could already see them running towards the village and a wide smile crossed Lee's face.

He was happy that Gaara-kun was coming again, he hadn't seen him in such a long time!

Hell, he didn't even congratulated him on becoming Kazekage!

Soon they stood in front of him and Lee, the gentleman he was, walked up to Gaara-kun and shook his hand saying, "Congratulations Gaara-k… Kazekage-sama!"

Gaara nodded shyly and Lee wondered what it was that had become different about him since the last time?

After that Gaara-kun had to go to a meeting with Tsunade-sama and Lee had started training again.

"I guessed you'd be here," a similar voice spoke and Lee looked up from hitting the tree to see Gaara walking towards him.

"Gaara-kun! Is your meeting over already?" Lee asked while smiling his youthful smile.

Gaara nodded and stood in front of him, Lee was a little bigger than him.

"I," the redhead started but stayed silent after that. Lee was confused.

"What is it? Kazekage-sama?" He asked politely and Gaara looked up at him.

"I wanted to say… sorry again," he silently whispered and Lee was surprised. "For the pain I have caused you back then." Gaara-kun stayed silent again, but he looked like he was struggling with his emotions. So, Lee put up his thumb and shouted with his eyes filled with tears of joy, "it's the BURNING POWER OF YOUTH!"

Gaara looked even more confused now and Lee let his head hung dramatically while muttering, "Never mind Kazekage-sama."

At that, Gaara smiled a really, really tiny smile, but it made Lee feel so warm inside that he had made Gaara happy and for a moment he was wondering why he felt so… strange and yet so good?

Then he knew, he loved Gaara.

"May I say another thing, Lee?" Gaara asked the bob haired boy and looked towards the sky.

"Of course, Kazekage-sama," Lee shouted joyful.

"You are… a nice friend, Lee." At that Lee pulled Gaara into a hug and he never ever, ever, ever wanted to let Gaara go.

~~_end __of __flashback~~_

Now, Gaara-kun was finally coming again! Lee was so happy and he jumped up to go make breakfast for himself and his loudly groaning stomach.

* * *

><p>Those boring meetings, it was probably the most awful part of being the Kazekage.<p>

But he liked that he was the leader of his village and he wanted to do everything he could for his people. All because Naruto had taught him this.

Too bad his friend wasn't in Konoha, but he wasn't the only one he wanted to see.

It was after the meeting and Gaara was back in the apartment he and his siblings were staying in at the moment.

Temari was about to leave to go see Shikamaru and Kankuro, as always, was teasing her with it.

"Just admit it! You like the guy!" He smirked once again and Temari gave him a deadly stare.

"Every time we're in Konoha, you are gonna see him," he teased again and Temari threw a shuriken at his head, to bad she missed.

"Shut up you idiot!" She yelled at him and turned to me with a motherly expression on her face.

"I'll see you at dinner," she softly stroke the hair out of my face as she always did and, even though I would never admit it to her, I liked it when she did that.

"I'm gonna search for Rock Lee," I pronounced them and they both smiled at me.

My siblings were happy for me that I had friends around here I couldn't wait to see.

Kankuro muttered something about going out for some food and we all took off.  
>While walking in the crowded streets of Konoha I was thinking of where Lee could be.<p>

First I checked the training grounds, after that I went to his dojo and even looked in Naruto's favorite Ramen shop but he was nowhere to be found.

He wouldn't be on a mission, would he? Gaara felt the strange need to grip his hair and pull at it when someone called for him.

"Kazekage-sama!" It was Gai-sensei, just the person he needed.

"Hello," Gaara greeted a little coldly, but Maito Gai stayed cool and smiled at him with the same expression Lee copied from him.

"You looked a little desperate, is everything alright?" Gai asked him and Gaara nodded.

"Well, I was searching for Lee, but I can't find him," Gaara said and felt the need to strangle Lee's favourite teacher if he wouldn't tell him where Lee was, right now.

"Ah! My beautiful and strong student is in his apartment, I just went by," he smiled and Gaara nodded happily.

After thanking Gai, he almost ran to the apartment of Lee and knocked a little too hard on the door.

"Hai, hai! I'm coming," Lee spoke while opening the door and his face turned into surprise as he looked at Gaara.

"Kazekage-sama! I didn't know you'd be coming today! I thought it was next week!" Lee said joyful as he pulled Gaara into a hug.

And for a reason Gaara didn't understand himself he wanted Lee to not let go, so he put his arms around the green, taller man.

"I'm glad to see you too Lee," Gaara softly spoke in Lee's shoulder and he felt Lee gasp in surprise again.

Lee pulled away, which Gaara didn't like, and asked if he wanted to come inside.

Gaara nodded and the men walked inside, standing in front of the kitchen, while Lee started to make some tea.

"So how have you been, Kazekage-sama?" Lee asked and Gaara felt a little urge to yell.

"Lee, we're friends, right?" He asked and saw Lee stopping with what he was doing and slowly turning around to look at him.

"Yes."

"Then stop calling me Kazekage. I don't want my friends to call me that."

Lee seemed relieved and he smiled shyly at Gaara, which made Gaara's mouth get dry.

He liked the way Lee looked right now and felt the need to… kiss him?

Slowly he shook his head, Lee had been in his thoughts for a long time now, and it made him wonder if Lee wasn't a part of his mental change as well.

"Gaara-kun," Lee spoke up softly and his eyes looked into Gaara's when he walked towards him.

"I've missed you," he whispered when he stood in front of him. "And I have been waiting a year now to tell you this." Gaara's heart started pounding really fast and he knew that it wasn't from Shukaku, not this time.

"I love you, Gaara-kun." Lee wrapped his arms around Gaara and pulled him closer to put his lips gently onto Gaara's. At first Gaara felt a little frozen, but then his arms found their way around Lee's waist and he started opening his mouth so Lee could push his tongue into it.

Their tongues where all over each other and one of Lee's hands gripped in his hair and pushed Gaara a little roughly against the wall.

Gaara moaned. It felt so sweet. But Lee broke their kiss apart and both of them were panting a little.

"I missed you too Lee," Gaara spoke and he was trying to say it in a sweet tone, but he didn't know if he managed that. Obvious that was enough for Lee already and he pushed his lips a little harder on Gaara's, who immediately opened his mouth.

Gaara's hands had gripped around Lee's hips while Lee pulled Gaara's shirt out, so he could let his hands feel the hot skin from his beloved redhead.

While from Gaara and Lee let both escaped some moans and groans they made their way to the couch in the living room and Lee had threw them upon it.

After another short moment of catching breath Gaara had made sure to pull off Lee's jumpsuit and his own pants, so they were both laying in their boxers.

Lee was on top of Gaara and softly made a mark at Gaara's collarbone, but after another moan of Gaara, he let his lovely redhead bite in his own neck to make a mark as well.

Gaara felt so good, but was too scared to do more, and Lee felt that.

''We can stop, if you want," he asked and Gaara felt a little torn up between his feelings.

He _wanted _Lee really, really badly. But he was also not ready to do more.

Lee yawned which made Gaara melt even more. After that Lee laid beside him on the small couch and put his arm around his love.

Gaara sniffed the scent of Lee's body, it smelled really sweet and nice.

And both slowly fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, and remember story belongs to JoyceeLunaa.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: THIS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. IT BELONGS TO JoyceeLunaa**

**Her story, all I did was fix it up. She gave me permission, so no need to get your panties in a knot :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Raindrops in a Lovely Night<span>

He yawned while walking down the road.

Damn, he was bored and actually didn't feel hungry, even though he said that to his siblings.

Kankuro missed Kiba.

But the damn mutt was on a mission, at least that's what one of his escorts told him.

The puppeteer felt the need to start screaming but he would get a lot of weird looks if he did so.

He had been walking around for quite some time through the busy streets of Konoha, then it started raining. GREAT! That's just what I needed to make it a complete disaster, he yelled mentally at himself.

Man, he didn't feel for it to go to the apartment were Temari would shout at him for being wet, so he decided to just walk a little longer.

The streets were totally empty in ten minutes and it didn't bother Kankuro. He did not need the wondering stares from people just because he looked somewhat depressed.

When he walked around the corner in the street with the favourite Ramen Shop of that Uzumaki kid, his heart dropped.

There he stood at the end of the street and Kankuro started running towards him.

Just when Kiba turned around he jumped upon him and both fell on the ground while Kankuro pressed his lips on Kiba's.

The Inuzuka was kept in surprise for a few seconds but opened his mouth and he and his love kept a little dominance fight with their tongues.

His hands were all over Kankuro and Kankuro couldn't wait to rip of Kiba's clothes.

But when his hands gripped Kiba's pants he remember where he was and roughly pushed Kiba away.

Kiba looked confused but after a few blinks seemed to remember it to.

The men stood up and walked towards each other and Kankuro was a little out of balance when Kiba hugged him and softly whispered in his ear, "I missed you a fucking lot."

He melted and Kankuro put his own arms around Kiba's waist and pulled him a little closer.

"Don't fucking ever stay away for so long again!" His love growled.

They hadn't seen each other in seven months and Kankuro had felt shattered without him.

Hell, they had secretly been together for two years and one month!

"C'mon, before you'll actually catch a cold," Kiba said and let him go. "My house is just a few streets away, remember." He gave Kankuro a wolf-like smile.

The puppeteer nodded and grabbed his hand and they strolled towards the Inuzuka's house in the rain.

* * *

><p>Gaara woke up from the raindrops ticking at the window in Lee's living room.<p>

Trying not to wake up Lee, he got up from the couch and walked towards the window and grabbed his pants from the floor to put them on.

He wondered about the way he felt. Gaara felt more then happy, like when he was around Naruto he was happy. But this feeling was so much more…

Maybe this was what love felt like, but he wasn't really sure. Lee had said it so easily to him.

"_I love you, Gaara-kun."_

The shivers went through his body and he felt like he got weak, it made him feel so…

**Makes you feel good, huh?**

Get out of my head, Shukaku. I don't need you right now.

**You wanna tear this guy to shreds right?**

What? Don't talk about Lee like that! He's… different!

**Yeah, yeah… you could wish. He'll use you, just like all the other people and dump ya in a trashcan Ha Ha Ha!**

Get out! He won't! Lee is a good person! I… I…

**You.. what? Admit it Gaara, you haven't changed a single bit! You still want to murder out everybody who looks at you!**

I don't! Naruto has taught me different!

**Pft, whatever you want, little brat. That Naruto isn't here to help you this time.**

Shukaku was silent after that and Gaara was confused even more.

Did he really not change at all? Could he still kill someone in cold blood, even Lee?

Gaara put his hands against his face and felt the need to scream and cry at the same time.

"Gaara-kun? Are you alright?" A soft voice spoke with a sleepy tone and Gaara felt a pair of arms wrapping around his chest and arms.

"Ye… yes, everything is perfect," he whispered but Gaara's voice sounded different.

"Oh, Gaara-kun!" Lee sounded more awake and pulled Gaara a little closer to put his head on Gaara's shoulder. "Is it… Did I do something wrong?"

"What? No Lee! Of course not!" Gaara yelled and he turned around in his loves arms.

"What is it then?"

"I…," Gaara mumbled but he didn't wanna tell Lee about Shukaku who talked to him in his head an awfully lot. "I just wanna go home now."

Lee locked his eyes into Gaara's and they both stared at each other for a long time.

"Okay," Lee whispered and he looked worried which made Gaara feel bad about himself.

"It really has nothing to do with you," he spoke and put one of his hands on Lee's cheek to comfort him and Lee smiled a little at him.

Then he put his lips gently onto Gaara's, but before he could open his mouth Lee had already pulled away, which Gaara didn't like as much.

"I'll come pick you up after your meeting tomorrow," Lee smiled happily at him and Gaara nodded with a tiny smile and left Lee's apartment.

It was late in the evening when Gaara opened the door of the apartment and Temari rushed over to him.

"Welcome back, Gaara," she said but still seemed worried. "Have you seen Kankuro?"

Gaara shook his head and Temari signed deeply.

"Damn it, he said to only grab some food!" She angrily said and Gaara wondered if Shikamaru didn't freak out of her change in moods sometimes?

"Anyway, was it nice to see Rock Lee again?" His big sister then asked him and Gaara nodded when a little smile was on his face again.

"What did you do?" She asked when walking to the kitchen to poor some tea in a cup.

Gaara felt that his cheeks go red and started to stare out their window, once again.

"Just played a little," he said softly and could practically hear Temari thinking "WTF?"

* * *

><p>At the Inuzuka's house Kiba and Kankuro kicked out their drowned shoes and Akamaru jumped on top of Kankuro to lick his face.<p>

"Ak.. Akamaru! Get off of me! Stop licking too! I don't think Kiba wants to lick me after you're done with me!" He smirked and the big dog had gotten off of him and walked out of the room again.

"I thought you were on a mission," Kankuro spoke a little offended towards Kiba, who raised his eyebrows and walked to the kitchen.

"No, I was with them, but they didn't need me anymore so I got to go home and see you a little earlier!" A huge smile was on his face and Kankuro grabbed it and put his lips on Kiba's.

Kiba opened his mouth and soon he had pushed Kankuro against the freezer and had his hands all over him.

"Wait, Kiba," Kankuro huffed and Kiba looked at him. "So your sis and mom aren't home?"

Kiba shook his head.

"And when do they come back?"

"Not for a few days," Kiba said with eyes full of lust and he didn't look like he could wait any longer.

"Good," Kankuro muttered and they kissed again and were a little harsh on pulling each other's clothes off. Kiba's mom and sister knew about them since a year and were the only ones who did. Kiba and Kankuro knew how people could react to gay guys, so they kept their mouths shut.

Soon they had made their way to Kiba's bedroom and Kankuro had thrown Kiba on his bed.

Kiba looked rather vulnerable and the dog-boy looked up at him.

Kankuro's eyes looked at Kiba's naked body and Kiba got annoyed.

"It's not like you haven't seen it before! C'mon! I want you!" he yelled and Kankuro smirked when he threw himself upon Kiba and started kissing his lovers neck and bit a little in it as well. Kiba moaned and that made Kankuro want him even more so he quickly made his way down to Kiba's cock.

Kiba moaned again when Kankuro took it in his mouth and started to suck at it. Kiba put his legs around Kankuro's waist and his hands grabbed in Kankuro's hair.

Kankuro sucked a little harder to get a louder response of Kiba, but stopped when Kiba screamed, "Aah, s-so good!"

Kankuro pulled away from Kiba's dick and Kiba screamed in frustration when he couldn't come and cursed at Kankuro.

"Why did you stop!" He yelled in the end and Kankuro smiled at him.

"I want some fun too."

Kiba groaned and let go of Kankuro so he could jump on top of him and started to scratch and bite him around his neck and chest.

"Feels much better," Kankuro teased Kiba and gasped a little when Kiba bite harder and made his way down as well.

But Kankuro didn't let Kiba go that far so he grabbed the guys junk and started pumping, which made Kiba weak and they switched places so Kankuro was once again on top.

"M-more!" He moaned and Kankuro smirked again.

"Beg for it," he whispered in his loves ear and Kiba growled at him which made the puppeteer chuckle a little, but he got the dog where he wanted after another few pumps.

"Please, Kankuro! I need m-more!" Kiba begged and Kankuro stopped pumping and flipped Kiba around.

"What the?" Kiba screamed and Kankuro laughed.

"Let's try doggy style again, we haven't done that one in a while," he softly whispered in Kiba's ear. He earned a moan in return and Kiba got on his hands and knees.

Just what Kankuro wanted.

Afterwards the two of them fell on the bed and Kankuro had put his arms around him.

"I… want more," Kiba said and they smiled at each other.

* * *

><p>The next morning Lee jumped out of bed, hit the shower and got dressed in his jumpsuit to run out of the building.<p>

There he found his sensei, Tenten and Neji who looked like they were going on a mission… without him?

"Gai-sensei?" Lee asked confused an Gai smiled at him.

"Ahh! Lee, we we're about to come to you!"

"What's going on, sensei?" Lee asked more precisely and Tenten answered.

"We're sent on a mission with the three of us," she said and sounded a little regretting.

"Ah…" Lee said and Gai put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't bother Lee!" He spoke and Lee looked up at him to see his Sensei crying, again. "It's a simple mission and now you can train more!"

Lee nodded with a huge smile and his teammates looked surprised at him.

"Okay! Good luck with your mission!" Lee yelled and started to run towards the tower. "I'm gonna go see Gaara-kun!'

And left his team even more confused with Gai saying something about "must be power of youth…?"

Lee was fast at the tower and waited 'till Gaara came out.

"Gaara-kun!" Lee waved at him and Gaara walked towards him and pulled him in a hug, which surprised Lee totally.

"I've missed you," Gaara whispered in his ear so nobody who would see them could hear it. "Please, don't think it was your fault." He was talking about last night.

"Of course not," Lee said and put his arms around Gaara as well and felt happy, at least until…

"FAGS!" "FAGOTS!" "GO FUCK SOMEWHERE ELSE, FUCKING GAYS!"

Gaara and Lee let each other go and some people came running towards them, throwing kunai at them.

They didn't expect that and Lee got one in his face, while Gaara, luckily, had his automatic shield.

Lee got really angry about it and Gaara as well.

"What's your problem? It's the power of Youth!" Lee yelled angrily at them and those guys just laughed at him.

"What's wrong with us hugging each other?" Gaara asked in Lee silently, but Lee was too busy watching those stupid guys coming towards them.

When they started throwing kunai and shuriken towards them Lee nor Gaara held back anymore.

Lee was ready to kick those damn asses.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, and remember story belongs to JoyceeLunaa.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: THIS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. IT BELONGS TO JoyceeLunaa**

**Her story, all I did was fix it up. She gave me permission, so no need to get your panties in a knot :)**

* * *

><p>"I wish I had used my Lotus moves," Lee growled when he softly put a cold towel on Gaara's cheek.<p>

"Calm down, will you?"

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN! LOOK WHAT THEY'VE DONE TO YOU!" Lee screamed in anger.

Gaara had never seen Lee look so pissed before, but he didn't completely understand why he was so angry. So, those guy wanted to fight with them and scolded a bit, what was the big deal? He had made sure that his automatic shield also protected Lee. Even though that meant he got some punches too because the shield couldn't protect them both at the same time. In the end, there was nothing left of those idiots. It was a wonder how Lee had left them a live! Gaara sighed.

"Lee, these are just a few scratches," Gaara said but Lee looked furious at him.

"_Scratches? Scratches?_" He said when they heard the door opening and closing and Temari walked in.

"What happened to you… two?" she asked in surprise when she saw them sitting at the couch.

Maybe they looked more worse than Gaara had thought and he looked closely at Lee again.

He had some serious cuts around his left eye and his left arm was bleeding really badly, but Gaara figured that may be of what he had once done to him, which made him worry.

"C'mon, I'll fix you guys up," Temari said and put away the food she had bought for dinner. "Oh, by the way, has one of you seen Kankuro?"

"I guess that was all," Gaara's sister said and Lee smiled at her, but the anger was still in his eyes.

"Thank you," Gaara said towards her and Temari's eyes seemed to fill with happiness… or at least he guessed that was the correct feeling.

Lee, who had the upper part of his jumpsuit pulled off together with his bandages so Temari could fix up his arm, looked at Gaara and he wondered wherefore.

"Are you alright?" The redhead asked and he was really worried, which made Shukaku's words float into his head again.

The guy across him nodded his head while he put his jumpsuit on again. Gaara couldn't help but look at the scar he had on his left arm. It made him feel so mad at himself!

"Don't," Lee said and his voice was really cold, which was also something Gaara never heard from him before. Temari looked at them from across the room and Gaara saw her eyebrows raise a little.

"I… ," Gaara started but Lee waved with his hand to stop him from talking.  
>Maybe he didn't want to talk about it with Temari in the room, or something.<p>

"I'm gonna look for Kankuro," Temari said as if she thought the same as Gaara and she got out.

Gaara waited a few seconds before he decided to ask it.

"What is wrong?"

Lee didn't look up at Gaara, but just stared at his arm while wrapping it up, even though it seemed like he didn't do it right.

"Lee? Tell me, please?" How many times do you hear Gaara say 'please'? Practically never! Yet, Lee still refused to look up at Gaara, but he stopped the attempts to wrap his bandage up.

He couldn't take it and walked to Lee and stopped in front of him.

"Lee, look at me, please?" Gaara begged and he gently grabbed Lee's sweet face in his hands and forced him to look at him.

But he was lightly shocked when he saw that Lee was on the very edge of crying.

"What's wrong? Lee, please speak to me!" Gaara pulled him up and hugged the far more taller man.

"I… I just…," Lee stammered before breaking into tears and he started crying on Gaara's shoulder.

"I just… hoped that… people wo-wouldn-n't react… like that!"

Gaara was confused. What did he mean?

"They were just a few guys, you know," Gaara said and Lee looked down on him with tears steaming over his cheeks.

"No Gaara, there are lots of more people who don't like guys that are in love with other guys!"

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"I don't know, Gaara, I don't know," Lee whispered with a broken voice and he started crying onto Gaara's shoulder again.

* * *

><p>"SHIKAMARU!"<p>

Oh no, this would become far to troublesome for Shikamaru. He knew Ino wanted to tell him something she thought was really important, but Shikamaru didn't care about stupid gossips.

"Can't you slow down one second if I wanna tell you something?" she asked a little annoyed when she caught up on him, but she was fast and too bouncy to be really angry with him.

Damn he had know Ino for way to long, Shikamaru thought while shaking his head.

"What is it then?" he asked and couldn't help but smile at his friend.

"You'll never guess who I saw hugging each other at the Hokage tower!" she screamed enthusiastically and Shikamaru pulled playfully at her hair to slow her down a bit.

"Tell me," he said in an annoyed tone, but Ino knew him way too good to know that he was just pretending he didn't care at all. Shikamaru wanted to know it a little bit.

"Lee and Gaara!" she yelled out and Shikamaru put a finger to his mouth so she would be more quiet.

"For real?" he asked interested. "Like… a love hug, or?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" she said and waved with her hands really fast. "Like a couple! It was really cute!"

Shikamaru gazed at her for a few seconds before he progressed it. "Gaara? Hm, didn't thought he'd be gay," he said while stroking his chin. "But I thought Lee had a crush on Sakura?"

"Apparently not," Ino said with a smile while they walked down the street where Shikamaru lived in.

They stopped in front of his house and Shikamaru put his hands in the pockets of his pants.

"I'm happy for them," the lazy genius said and Ino looked at him with huge eyes. "At least they're happy, right?"

"Hm, I don't know, Shika," she said with little worry. "They got yelled at by some weird guys."

Shikamaru got worried too. Gaara was the Kazekage and Lee his friend, after all.

"I'll check up on them," he announced to Ino and she smiled at him.

"Yeah," she said and hugged him happily. Shikamaru was surprised, Ino didn't hug him very often so he put his arms around her as well and soon they let go.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," she said and gave him a kiss on his cheek before she walked away.

Shikamaru gazed at her back. What was going on in her mind? And why the kiss?

He put his hands on the back of his head and smiled. Ino had her weird yet sweet moments.

* * *

><p>Lee and Gaara stared at each other and Lee had finally stopped with his crying.<p>

But he didn't feel any better, he felt even worse. He felt embarrassed about crying in front of his love.

Gaara softly stroke his cheek while Lee sniffed a bit.

"Don't worry about anything, we just don't tell people," Gaara said to him.

"No! I want people to know I love you, Gaara-kun," Lee said silently and looked into Gaara's eyes.

Gaara nodded and he stretched out a little so he could kiss Lee. Lee wanted to cry again but also wanted Gaara's taste in his mouth again, so he let his tongue slide over Gaara's lips and begged him to open his mouth, which he did. Lee put his tongue in Gaara's mouth and then pushed his lover against a wall.

The green dressed boy had his hands all over him and he felt Gaara gasp a little while he deepened their kiss.

One of Lee's hands grabbed Gaara's hand and he locked their fingers and put them above their heads.

He felt the other hand of Gaara on his cheek and Lee pulled the redheads shirt out to stroke his bare chest.

Soon he felt his knees get weak and he pulled Gaara with him to the ground to sit down.

They separated and were breathing roughly.

Gaara took Lee's left arm, looked at the bandage around it and then looked at Lee's face again. "Can I take it off?" he asked and Lee felt the urge to hit Gaara, but he could never to that.

"No," Lee said with no emotion, drew his arm out of his hand and started kissing Gaara again.

But Gaara broke apart soon.

"Please Lee," he said and Lee bit on his lip, when he said please. It was hard to say no to him.

"N… No, Gaara-kun," Lee said but didn't look at him anymore. He didn't need to see how he felt about it.

"But- " Gaara started but Lee pulled him in another heated kiss where he couldn't saw no to.

Gaara gulped a little but stick his tongue in Lee's mouth and Lee wanted to tear off his pants.

So, he gripped at his pants, but Gaara seemed to freeze and even though he didn't want to, Lee pulled back.

"Let's just stop here then," Lee said and they stood up and put their shirts on.

A few minutes later, Lee went out to walk around Konoha. He just felt the need to think a little.

But it didn't really work, because there were way to many people out today so it was a miracle that he could hear his own thoughts.

"Lee? Lee! LEE!" Lee looked around to see who shouted his name when he saw Shikamaru coming towards him.

"Come with me for a second," the spike haired guy said and Lee nodded.

They walked away from the busy streets onto some hill were Shikamaru always laid to watch the clouds. Lee envied him. He wished he could lay down and watch clouds so he could get his thoughts organized. He sighed a little.

"Finally," Shikamaru said with a yawn and he looked at Lee.

"What is it?" Lee asked without his cheerful spirit he normally had, which gave him a weird stare from Shikamaru.

"Well, I," he began and rubbed the back of his neck, "just wanted to tell you that Ino and I know about you and Gaara."

Lee's eyes got huge and he didn't know what to say. Were Ino and Shikamaru against it? Or did he wanna hit him now or something? Maybe he wanted to blackmail him…

"We're totally behind you." Wait, what? Lee looked up in surprise and a smile crossed his face again.

"Really?" he asked while starting to jump up and down.

Shikamaru nodded with a smile at him and put his hand on Lee's shoulder. "So, if something happens, you'll let me know, right?"

Lee nodded with a youthful smile and he felt his youthful energy filling his body.

"Okay! Then I'll go training again!" Lee screamed enthusiastically and he ran off. "Thanks a lot, Shikamaru!"

He felt really happy that there were people who were happy for him!

* * *

><p>The lazy genius just stared at Lee who ranaway way more happy than when he saw him a little earlier. Shikamaru shook his head and chuckled while watching Lee jump around, running to the training grounds.<p>

Lee seemed to understand that being in love with a guy sure was troublesome, but Shikamaru knew Lee would do anything to make his 'precious person' happy, so he just sighed and lay down to watch the clouds floating around.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, and remember story belongs to JoyceeLunaa.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: THIS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. IT BELONGS TO JoyceeLunaa**

**Her story, all I did was fix it up. She gave me permission, so no need to get your panties in a knot :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Sister Talk and a Fight<span>

It had been two days since Kankuro had disappeared and Temari was really worried now.

When she came back in the apartment with Gaara sitting on the floor with closed eyes and his head put against the wall, she really wondered what was going on?

"Gaara? What is it?" her big sister instincts reacted and she rushed to her baby brother and put a hand on his forehead. He didn't feel like he was having a fever or something.

"I… just don't get Lee," Gaara whispered with his eyes still closed and Temari was a little surprised. What was going on between those two?

"C'mon," she said and helped Gaara get up and brought him to his room to put him on the bed. Gaara put one hand on his forehead and a little flash of pain wandered over his face.

"Headache?" Temari guessed and Gaara nodded once. That meant Shukaku. Temari crossed her fingers that Gaara would keep it under control.

"I'll make you some tea," she said and walked out of the room.

Gaara didn't come out of his room until next morning and he still looked sleepy while rubbing his eyes.

"Your hair looks like a mess," Temari laughed at him and petted his head. "Is your headache gone?"

Gaara nodded and went to sit on a chair to drink some tea Temari had made. Her tea always tasted awesome, she knew that and she sat down as well. Just then the door flew open and Kankuro came rushed in.

"Temari! You've gotta help Kiba!" he screamed like it was a life-death case and Temari blinked confused. "C'MON! DON'T JUST FUCKING SIT THERE!"

"I guess you passed out because of the little flu you've caught," Temari said and she smiled at the dognin who had awaken just a minute ago.

"'Kay... Kankuro," he muttered and Kankuro took Kiba's hand in his and locked their fingers together and smiled at Kiba.

"I'm right here," Kankuro softly said to him and stroke at his cheek with his free hand.

"So, if you don't mind, could you explain it all to me?" Temari smirked a little, but in her heart she already had known it for a longer time.

"We've been together for more than two years now," Kankuro said to his siblings and Temari and Gaara both smiled at them.

"I knew it," she said and got a confused stare from Kankuro. "That you were gay, I mean."

Kankuro's cheeks got a little red, but he looked at Kiba again with his eyes filled with love.

Awe, Temari couldn't stop with smiling anymore and she felt the need to go to Shikamaru.

"Only his family knows," the for once unpainted guy said and he couldn't seem to stop stroking Kiba's hair.

"Not even Baki?" Temari seemed surprised, he was like some kind of a father figure for them. Kankuro shook his head and then smirked at Kiba.

"And you were worried I'd catch a cold? You're such a mutt."

"Well, thanks," Kiba smiled weakly at him and Kankuro gave him a little kiss on his lips.

"Don't idiot! You'll get sick too!"

"I don't care," Kankuro muttered at him. "I love you, Kiba." Then he looked with a red face up to his siblings and maybe he felt a little awkward.

"I don't mind," Temari chuckled but she knew Kankuro was worried for Gaara, and she herself was to.

Gaara might have felt the stares at him and he looked surprised at the other Suna people.

"What? Have I something on my face?" he asked confused and Temari burst out laughing.

"No!" Kankuro laughed at first but became serious afterwards. "Do you find it… disgusting or something? Me loving another guy?" That must have been hard for him to say, but Temari knew there wasn't really another way to say it.

"No," Gaara said and the look in his eyes changed really fast. "I don't get why people do that. Why do I have to hear this shit everywhere!"

Wow, Gaara had cursed! He didn't do that very often, only when he wanted to kill someone and last time that happened was over two years ago.

"Do you wanna tell us something?" Temari asked and Gaara looked a little pissed.

"No, it's just that everybody talks about it and it's stupid," Gaara said and stood up to walk away, but stopped at the door and turned around. "I hope you'll get better soon, Kiba," he said and then left the Inuzuka house.

"I guess that Lee guy has a good influence on him," Kankuro muttered before turning his attention to the sick Kiba on the couch again.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to see Shikamaru," Temari said and stood up, smiling towards Kiba. "Get better soon!"

Kiba nodded with a small smile and Kankuro kissed him once again, which made Temari smile as well.

Then she left and wandered towards the hill Shika always laid on to do his favourite thing.

* * *

><p>He really didn't care about it anymore.<p>

He was really pissed.

He wanted to follow Shukaku's advice and go kill some innocent people, too bad he made a promise to himself not to do that anymore.

Well, at least he wanted to go to Lee and tell him something, right now.

So, he walked to the training grounds and saw the bob haired guy hitting a tree while jumping and counting at the same time.

"Lee!" Gaara grumbled and made sure to stand in front of him in no time.

"Gaara-kun!" Lee shouted more happily then when he had last seen Gaara.

"I wanna talk, now!"

"Ok…ay?" Lee raised one eyebrow. Which looked hilarious, if it wouldn't be such a serious moment and Gaara crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I wanna make it public."

"Ok…ay? Me too," Lee spoke even more confused. "What made you change your mind all of a sudden?"

"Kankuro is gay," Gaara announced and Lee didn't seem to get the link (obvious). "He and Kiba are together and in two years only we, Temari and Kiba's family knows. I don't wanna hide it like they do."

"Alright, I'm fine with that," Lee shouted and he hugged Gaara. "MUST BE THE YOUHTFUL POWER OF LOVE!"

"But," the redhead said an the green guy let go of him, "I wanna see it." He pointed at Lee's left arm and Lee seemed to get emotionless again, like it was an automatic switch which Gaara used to know so good.

"No Gaara," Lee said while not looking at Gaara and his hands clutched into fists.

"Why not, Lee? I did it to you!" Gaara yelled at him and Lee stayed silent.

"I wanna know what I did to you, Lee! Do you know how it feels to know I did something horrible to you? It's gotta be awful 'cause you left the bandage around even the night you damn said you loved me!" Gaara threw it all out and Lee's fists started shaking.

"And I meant that! I FUCKING MEANT IT! It's embarrassing for me you know? To know that I had been defeated! But it made me train harder! Becoming a better Ninja! Fulfilling my dream more!"

"Then why can't I see it!" Gaara screamed irritated and finally Lee looked up with tears in his eyes.

"BECAUSE I'M SCARED YOU'LL HATE YOURSELF IF YOU SEE IT!"

"I ALREADY DO! FOR MAKING THOSE GODDAMN SCARS!"

After that they both stayed silence for a long, long time before they both walked away, not saying anything towards each other anymore.

Gaara and Lee didn't speak to each other after the incident for a day, two, three days.

* * *

><p>It was one week and two days later when Lee still hadn't talked to him.<p>

His team had come back from their mission and had seen the weird change in Lee's behavior. The only thing Lee did was training until his body didn't let him anymore and then he dragged himself to his apartment so he could sleep and do the same the next day.

Until today, where Gai picked him up and dragged him away to talk to him in private.

"Lee, what is wrong?" his sensei was serious, which didn't happen a lot, but Lee couldn't look at him or answer him. What if Gai sensei hated gays?

"Lee, say it to me," Gai put a hand on Lee's shoulder and looked at him like he always did with Lee, like someone who you'd like to be when you grow older.

"It's…," Lee whispered but bit on his lip, not knowing to continue or not.

So Gai-sensei trustworthy pinched in his shoulder to tell him to go on and Lee took a deep breath before continuing.

"It's about Gaara," he finally said, now he couldn't stop anymore. "We are… we're sort of together and then we got in a fight with some guys who saw us hugging and called us fags and we had some injuries so Temari helped us with some ointment and then Gaara saw my scares from the chunin exams a little and now he wanted me to show them to him and I didn't want to and then we got some fights about everything and…."

More wasn't coming out and Lee started crying in front of his sensei, but how ashamed it was he didn't care anymore and just let it flow out of him.

He felt Gai taking him in his arms like a parent would, even though Lee wouldn't know how that would feel since Gai was the closest thing he had known as a parent.

"Lee, you know Gaara," he spoke to him and Lee nodded a little.

"Then you know he has trouble with love. So he was just being worried about you and wanted to know what he had done to you. Gaara feels bad about it, but doesn't get that you worry about HIM too. He isn't really used to that, only from his siblings and he has only opened up to them since two years."

"B- but I just wanna be a good boyfriend!" Lee sounded really childish, but that's how he felt. Like he had failed as Gaara's boyfriend.

"I don't want to see him in pain, Gai-sensei! And mostly not when I'm the one who's gonna make him feel that way! It feels so awful to even think about doing that to him!"

"Awe, Lee," his teacher said with a sad tone. "That makes you a good boyfriend! But even when you're in love, you are gonna have fights with each other, but in the end it makes you guys grow more towards each other! Now, stop crying. You are in the middle of your Youth, so go to Gaara and talk!" he let go of Lee and looked at him.

Lee wiped the tears of his cheeks and nodded.

"Thanks Gai-sensei," Lee said and once again hugged him before he started to run.

"Use your SPIRIT OF YOUTH!"

Lee started smiling again and ran faster and faster and faster, until he was at Gaara's place.

* * *

><p>Someone knocked on the door. Again.<p>

Well, Gaara wasn't in the mood to see another person telling him to go to a new meeting at the Hokage tower. He had attempt probably two or three meetings every day.

He opened the door with a sigh but was kept in surprise.

Lee had grabbed Gaara by his shirt and pushed his lips against Gaara's.

The smaller guy had missed him so much and he pulled his own arms around Lee's neck and opened his mouth and deepened the kiss.

After something which had seemed forever Lee had let go of Gaara and they were both a little panting while looking in one others eyes.

"Hello, Lee," Shikamaru's voice sounded from the couch. He had his arm wrapped around Temari's shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"Oh, hello," Lee said but didn't mind it, he wanted everybody to know how much he loved Gaara-kun with all his heart.

"So, I've got two gay brothers now," Temari giggled and she smiled a warm smile at Lee. "I'm happy it's you, Lee."  
>Lee seemed confused and Gaara rolled his eyes at his sister.<p>

"C'mon, let's talk outside," he said and pulled Lee with him to go for a walk.

They walked away from the building in silence, but soon Lee started to talk.

"I'm sorry," he started but Gaara didn't let him finish.

"Don't, I'm sorry, Lee, if you don't want to show it, than you shouldn't. I should have respected that." Gaara shook his head and he felt really guilty.

"No! We were both wrong, and if you wanna see them, you may see them," Lee said and Gaara looked up at him. "But not in public."

Gaara nodded and asked, just to be sure, again.

"Are you really fine with it? You really don't have to!"

"I want you to see it. But only If I can let people know how much I care about you, Gaara-kun," Lee said with a wink and Gaara felt really happy when Lee grabbed his hand.

They got some stares, but Gaara didn't mind and Lee didn't either. In front of the Hokage tower they stopped and Lee took Gaara's other hand as well.

"I love you, Gaara-kun," Lee whispered to him, not because he didn't want people to hear him, but because these words were only meant to be for Gaara. "I love you so damn much!"

He bended over to kiss him but Gaara said something Lee was surprised by.

"I love you to, Lee," Gaara whispered in his ear. "Sometimes it hurts, that how much I love you."

Then Gaara finished Lee's earlier move and romantically put his lips onto Lee's. In front of everybody.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, and remember story belongs to JoyceeLunaa.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Are you sure? We can go another time, you know?" Kankuro asked worried, but Kiba shook his head and smiled at him.

"I wanna go! I'm a Ninja, I can do it," he said with a convinced look on his face, but as soon as Kiba stepped towards Kankuro he was out of balance and started falling.

Kankuro put his arms around him so Kiba wouldn't fall to the floor and they made their way to the couch to push Kiba onto it again.

"You'll just lay down and get better," Kankuro softly stroke the hair out of his lovers face with a smile, but he was really worried that Kiba wasn't getting any better.

It had already been two weeks since Temari had checked him, and he still wasn't getting any better.

"But I really wanna go!" Kiba said to him. They wanted to go on a date since they have been together for two years, but Kankuro shook his head.

"The only place I wanna take you to is the hospital," he growled and Kiba looked angry at him.

'You're acting like I'm dying! For god's sake!' Kiba put his arms over his chest and looked away from Kankuro, he really was a little angry.

So Kankuro went to sit next to him and pulled him in a hug and kissed his cheek.

"C'mon, you know I'm just worried about you," he softly whispered in Kiba's ear. "I don't want you getting any sicker."

"You make it hard for me to hate you, you know," Kiba said and kissed him on his lips while he put one of his hands on Kankuro's cheek.

After that Kankuro's eyes seemed even more worried while he looked at Kiba.

"I'm not letting you take me to the hospital! I'll be fine I-" Kiba started coughing really badly, so Kankuro let go of him to give him some space.

But Kiba didn't stop coughing and Kankuro got more and more worried.

"I.. can't br-" more coughing and Kankuro picked Kiba up in his arms and started to run to the hospital in Konoha, his eyes desperately looking at him.

Gaara was sitting on Lee's lap, smiling happily at him.

They had been training the whole day and now, in the evening, they were exhausted.

Lee was struggling with it, but he had told Gaara he would show him the scars. He had to do it right now before he would decide not to do it anymore.

He gently pushed Gaara of his lap and Gaara's face turned serious at the very instant.

"Are you sure?" he asked and it made Lee wanna kiss him again, but he only nodded and started unwrapping the bandage of his left arm.

The sleeves from his suit ended just over his elbows and slowly Gaara saw the scar…s.

After Lee was done with his arm he pulled off his legwarmer on his left leg so he could pull up his pants to show Gaara the scars on there.

Then Lee looked up to see Gaara's expression, but it was emotionless and that made him worry a little.

"Well?" he asked and Gaara looked up at him with his eyes just as emotionless as his face.

"I'm… so sorry, Lee," his love started and he bit on his lip before talking further. "I feel so… guilty about it, but I… don't know what to do…"

Lee smiled a bit at him and pulled him in a hug while whispering in his ear, "You don't have to do anything, just don't hate yourself because of it."

Gaara nodded in his shoulder and Lee felt his arms slowly curling up on his own shoulders so he gave him a kiss on the mouth.

There went some shivers through Gaara's body telling Lee he liked it and Lee deepend their kiss a bit before he let go and looked down on his beloved redhead.

"Let's go do something nice," the green-guy said cheerfully and with fire spitting eyes, but Gaara yawned and curled up in his chest.

So with a lovely sigh at him Lee laid down on the couch and let Gaara sleep in his arms.

"Yes, I understand."

…

"Yes, we're coming… No… I'll wake him up right now. Bye."

Gaara yawned and looked up. Lee closed the door and looked back with pain in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Gaara sat up and was awake immediately.

"There's something wrong in Suna, you have to go to the Hokage tower, right now," Lee informed him and Gaara stood up and walked to the door.

"I'll be going then," he said and gave Lee a quick kiss with a little blush on his cheeks.

"Okay, I'm gonna train with my team, but I will pick you up somewhere this afternoon," Lee said and Gaara nodded before he walked out.

"So, what do you want to do now, Kazekage?" Tsunade, the Hokage, asked him.

Gaara looked up at her with his leader instincts reacting.

"I'll be going back as soon as I can," He said and all the people in the room looked a little angry at him. They didn't like it that Gaara had to go home himself and with that missing the meetings, but Gaara felt like there wasn't another choice.

"Okay, I'll send a team with you," Tsunade, the only one who did understand him, nodded at him and Gaara nodded back. His village was his first priority after all.

He owned it to his villagers, but one question was still about to be asked.

"What about Uzumaki Naruto?" Everybody now stared at him and they wondered why Gaara felt the need to ask that, it was Konoha's villager after all.

"I'll send a letter to Jiraiya," Tsunade said. "Informing them about the situation and I'll send a letter to the Sandvillage when I get a response."

Gaara nodded.

"Gaara-kun!" Lee yelled and waved at him, Gaara couldn't stop smiling when he saw his happiness and it cheered him up a lot.

Lee stopped in front of him and Gaara pulled him into softly kiss to which Lee responded. After they pulled back there were some people staring at them and some looked really ugly to them.

"Fags! Do that somewhere else!" Some weird old guy yelled and Lee turned around.

"Shut up! Love is just as strong as our Youth!" he said energetic to the guy, who started walking faster after seeing Lee's response.

"Are they doing that again?" Gaara asked sadly and Lee gently grabbed his chin and made sure Gaara looked at him while answering, "yes, during training some people came to me and started yelling and fighting, but soon Tenten, Neji and Gai came to help me out. We beat their asses like it was nothing!"

Hm… Gaara did feel better knowing his team would be there to help him, but that all these people still tried to hurt him worried the crap out of him.

"Well… how was the meeting? What was it about?" Lee wanted to get informed.

Gaara signed and they started to walk while holding onto each others hand.

"There were some problems in Suna," he confessed and Lee looked worried at him. "Something with… well, it means I have to go home as soon as I can."

"O-Okay," Lee said with sad eyes and he looked to the ground. "What has happened?"

"Ehm," Gaara said, wondering if he should tell him everything from the start.

"You can tell me," Lee said when he saw Gaara struggling, and that pushed Gaara over the edge.

Soon they were on a part were there weren't many people, so he decide to spill it out.

"Do you know about the Kyuubi inside of Naruto?"

Lee nodded and said, "yes, Gai-sensei has told me and my team about it last year. Since we heard him talking about it with Kakashi and Tsunade-sama."

Gaara nodded.

"Do you know about… Shukaku, the one-tailed beast?" Lee shook his head and Gaara went on. "He is also one of the Tailed-beasts and he is… sealed within… me."

Lee looked surprise and Gaara started telling him about how it felt having him inside of him for his whole life and he told Lee about the others, like the kyuubi.

"And the Akatsuki is trying to capture them. But when they noticed I wasn't there, they ordered my people to get me, or they would break down the village," Gaara ended and the shivers walked over his back by the thoughts of it.

"But Gaara-kun!" Lee shouted, "They'll hurt you!" Gaara felt warm inside that Lee was that worried about him, but only kissed him gently in response.

Lee looked confused when Gaara pulled away, which made Gaara look serious at him again.

"I can't let my village down, Lee, I have to go."

"Let me come with you, help you!"

Gaara smiled at him and they started walking again to his own apartment.

"GAARA!" a voice Gaara knew yelled and Temari run towards them, the shock was seeable in her eyes.

"Temari? Have you heard about Suna?" Gaara asked surprised, she looked really worried.

"What? No, it's about Kiba, he's in the hospital!"


End file.
